Passenger vehicles such as, for example, busses, recreational vehicles, vans, sport utility vehicles, cross over vehicles, rail cars and the like typically have windows. These windows can be fixed windows wherein glazings cannot be opened, moving windows wherein glazings can be selectively opened by the passengers, and combination windows having both fixed and moving glazings.
The glazings of these window assemblies often become damaged though accidents and vandalism. To service the glazings, the entire window assemblies typically must be removed from the passenger vehicles in order to repair or replace the glazings. As a result, repairing and/or replacing glazings is a relatively time consuming and expensive process.
Additionally, there is a never ending desire in the passenger vehicle industry to reduce cost and weight and improve operational performance. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved window assembly that overcomes some or all of the difficulties in prior known devices.